


Lasers and distractions

by chessinparis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik you little bastard, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Laser Tag, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessinparis/pseuds/chessinparis
Summary: Charles, Erik and their colleagues go laser tagging, a game in which Charles has always excelled. But Erik turns out to be much better than him, and Charles is very distracted by that fact.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	Lasers and distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the good ol': "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"
> 
> This is the first fic I have ever witten, so if anyone reads it, feel free to leave your opinion or constructive criticism, it's always very very welcomed. <3

“Fuck." Sean fell awkwardly on the ground.

By the time he lifted his head up to identify his shooter, Erik had put his gun aside and was already far away, moving silently, searching for his next victim.

Charles watched it from a safe distance.

The afternoon the group decided going laser tagging, mainly at Hank and Raven's insistence, every single one of them had bragged about how skilled they were at this kind of games. And Charles, maybe more than anyone else, had boasted about his rather excellent aim, and his top-notch ability to sense enemies at a considerable distance.

"Darlings, you _really_ believe you stand the slightest of chances?" he had said solemnly, his finger pointed towards them. "You'll witness what a telepath is capable of," he threatened, knowing that, as always, he would suppress his powers.

Since he was a child, Charles had thought that using his powers to get ahead was unfair, so in those games, he lowered them to a minimum. Erik, of course, couldn't disagree more on this choice. Nevertheless, now that his rivals were fellow mutants, Charles considered loosening up his powers a bit, and either way, he had already enjoyed himself terrorizing his colleagues, who knew deep down that Charles was far more powerful than he deliberately appeared.

But then there was Erik. He hadn't said a word in the whole afternoon until he directed a sly look towards Charles, insinuated a smile, and with the most innocent of voices he said something that no one really understood, "I will love seeing you do that, Charles.”

Now Charles understood what _that_ had been all about. He most certainly did. By the end of the first fifteen minutes, more than a half of them were out of the game, and those left had been intelligent enough to stay as far away from Erik as possible.

And from his hiding place, Charles watched him in genuine awe.

He was dangerous (worryingly so, taking into account that they were only playing with harmless guns), but he couldn't possibly get his eyes off him. Erik didn't give away the slightest sign of unrest, and looked as if he was having a real blast of his own massacre. His gestures were subtle, deadly-aimed, as he got close, fired and vanished again. Never hesitated. His body always delicate as a feather and precise as a fine watch.

He looked like a dancer.

Charles thought that had to be the most erotic thing he had seen in his life. They had been together for more than eight years, and one would think that by that time they would have got used to each other’s quirks, but he kept finding it mesmerizing whenever he caught these glimpses of Erik being so... Erik.

He was so absorbed by it that if it wasn't for the skills that he had previously bragged about (and that he did possess), he was sure he would've been knocked out at the very beginning.

After a while, he shook his head. Enough was enough, he decided. It was time he took action. Erik could be an unstoppable force of nature (and an absolute delight to watch), but until that moment, Charles had been unbeatable. He prepared his gun and targeted Erik, trusting his brilliant aim.

But he blinked and his prey was gone.

Well, he thought, he should have seen it coming. It would’ve been too easy. Charles grunted as he lowered his gun and turned around to take a quick look. Maybe Raven wa-

"Charles."

It took him a millisecond longer than usual to pull the trigger, and when he tried, Erik had already taken his gun away from him with insulting ease.

"Erik?"

_How could he..? How in hell did he manage to get there so easily?_

Now Erik stood still in front of him. God, damn him and his natural elegance. Charles' eyes wandered mindlessly over his figure and for a moment he felt as if Erik had done the same, but he was too distracted to know it for sure.

"Charles, love, I can protect you. We could form an alliance, if you wanted."

 _An alliance?_ He sounded perfectly calm as he looked around. He was telling the truth, Charles told himself, brushing the very surface of Erik's mind and checking his words.

"You... you are amazing at this. Where did you... how did you find me?" Charles tried forcing his voice to sound even. He failed.

"I’ve been feeling watched for a while now." Charles could almost see himself blushing. Erik seemed incredibly serious, but there was a suspicious twinkle in his eyes. "Come on, Emma must be close," he said, returning Charles his gun and moving in front of him in order to protect him. "Follow me."

Charles hesitated. He would've sworn that Emma was already out.

But Erik's hand settled on his shoulder wanting to guide him, and instinctively, he followed him. Of course he did. He would've followed him to the ends of the earth. Even if in this game he was not completely sure of his intentions, Charles knew Erik wouldn't let anyone shoot him. At least, he thought, any other that Erik himself. No one trusted him as deeply as Charles, and they were both well aware that this utter faith was entirely mutual.

At that moment, more than anything else, Charles wanted to play Erik's game. He wanted to stop reading his thoughts and let Erik guide his curious mind, so that's what he did. They walked through halls and walls for a couple of minutes, ready to fire, guiding, protecting and trusting each other.

Suddenly, Erik turned abruptly towards a hidden corner, grabbing Charles from the collar and dragging him along. As they turned around, with his usual finesse Erik used the motion to place the telepath's back against the wall, while he kept a hand on his shoulder and trapped Charles with his weight.

They locked eyes for a moment, expectant, restless.

It was Erik who, after making sure there was no one near them, finally made the last inches that kept them apart disappear, kissing Charles fiercely, as if _that_ would be the goal of the game.

Charles offered resistance for less than a second, before he helplessly let himself go into Erik's lure. Immediately, he moved one arm over his shoulders, and began petting Erik’s hair, which had been perfectly combed until that moment. Erik did the same with Charles, digging his fingertips into his much messier hair, toying with brown strands. As he did that, Erik's mouth started wandering around the side of Charles' neck, and left a handful of kisses there.

Charles let out a soft moan and felt its impact on Erik's mind, who felt encouraged and began biting the skin between neck and collarbone.

In the midst of that cloud of love, arousal and desire, Charles realized that he could easily reach for his gun. It only required a simple gesture, and he would most certainly win.

He didn't do it.

"I- I love you... Erik," Charles murmured.

He couldn't help it. Charles tended to be excessively verbal when they made love, or when he simply felt overwhelmed by Erik, and damn it, he _was_ feeling overwhelmed by him at the moment. Though he often complained about his inability to shut up, Charles knew for a fact that Erik actually loved when he did that.

So maybe it was that what changed Erik's expression. The sheer desire in his eyes became a much more affectionate stare, and he slowed down the rhythm, as if he wanted to take a moment between kisses to study Charles carefully. Then he placed a hand on his cheek and brushed his thumb over Charles' lower lip. And he let out a sincere smile.

Surprised, or maybe just fascinated by Erik's last reaction, the telepath gave into the more languid pace, and he returned the smile. Because he felt, indeed, happy. Because with Erik, the complex and dazzling Erik, he felt at home.

By now, the kisses had stopped. They pressed their foreheads together, both seized by a soft feeling of euphoria, filling silence with their shallow breathing. And Charles knew, he was willing to make that little moment last forever.

A noise. Sudden. Metallic.

Charles' eyes opened in an almost comical way. “Erik?” he wanted to say, but his throat had stopped working.

 _Did he just...?_ Now, Erik couldn't stop grinning, satisfied. Without getting his eyes off Charles', he tenderly dragged a lock of brown hair away from his face, and put aside his gun as silently as he had pulled it out. There was a red light on Charles' vest. _Of course he did._

For the last time, Erik crossed the little distance that was left between them, and pressed his lips lightly on Charles', "We can continue this later. I wanted to take care of you personally.” Then, he drew back, looked at Charles tenderly, and just before turning away and leaving, he said, "I love you, Charles."


End file.
